


Piss off, Hypocrite

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO DRABBLE RAMBLE [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, gloomy kyungsoo, happy chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've seen your type around," Kyungsoo spits out, "always thinking that they're saints for being able to understand people like us,"</p><p>A scoff, and a threatening spit. He took to his heels and walk away.</p><p>A faint, "Piss off, hypocrite." echoes in the now empty hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piss off, Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW THIS TIME ITS CHANSOO. please read the end note too, i have something to share regarding my ships in exo

He cannot help but to stay pessimistic this time. It is time for him to move again, this time to another town across the vast country. The reason for the move stays the same. They have to be on the run, his father threw them another debt which makes that the only way to stay alive and kicking. He sighs as he put down the last item into the box: a photo frame of his mother and him, all smiles -- a rarity in the recent years.

 

Kyungsoo spends most of his childhood watching his mother begged and pleaded in front of all kinds of people -- the creditors, the landlords, the employers. It is such a frequent occurrence that he lets out a bitter laugh. It has been hard on his mother, for having such a useless husband that does nothing but bring her troubles and tears. He vows to never be like his father. He vows to be true and kind to his closest ones. But he is kind of fucked up, so he doubts he could be that great. But he will still be better than his father, he argues.

 

\--

 

As he crosses out the current date off his old and tattered calendar, he let out a huff. School has been uneventful for the most part, just the usual routine of "Hi, my name is Do Kyungsoo. I'm new here so it's nice to meet you." in the same and monotone voice. He looks like he does not want to be here and yes he does not. He is not intending to make any friends since it will be funny in two or three months they will have to move again because hey, money does not come knocking on the door but debt does. But there is something interesting happening around in the new school, and Kyungsoo cannot help but feel a little irked by it. This kid called Chanyeol or Chanyuel, Kyungsoo does not make an effort to remember his name, has been harassing him. He smiles and waves wildly at him, similar to a child who just got his first birthday cake, every time Kyungsoo meets him. It is nice, Kyungsoo reasoned, _well_ , at least someone is excited to see him, but Kyungsoo cannot help but feel very frustrated. It is as if Chanyeol or Chanyuel wants to make friends with him. And Kyungsoo is not one guy that you can easily make friends with. 

 

Now as Kyungsoo makes his way round the block for his pre-calculus class, he meets the taller, younger boy again. His smile stays the same, and he still waves the same exact manner. Kyungsoo cannot help but roll his eyes to the back of his head and calmly walked off. But that boy is _nice_ , a voice in his head reminds. Kyungsoo scoffs, but he is _way too nice_ and people cannot be _that_ nice.

 

Slowly, he develops a negative image of the boy who smiles way too much and waves way too eagerly. His tall, lanky body with freakishly long and uncoordinated limbs. He must be the kind that is born with a silver spoon in his mouth where everything is rosy and gold. He must be the kind that thinks everyone is saints and does not know that people can be ugly. They can be so ugly that they will refuse a woman and a boy a roof over their head because they cannot come up with the money to stay another day. They can be so ugly that they can fire a worker just because she was late for ten minutes for she had to tend to her sick child. They can be so ugly that they can smack and hit their peer because he cannot afford to have the same spanking new shoes that came out a few weeks ago.

 

 

Kyungsoo wipes off the stray tear that escaped from his eyes. It is not a time to get emotional over this. He closes his book for his bed and there he drifts into a sleep with a boy that has a huge smile on his face and wildly excited limbs.

 

it has been weeks and people have never stopped talking. Everywhere he goes he will hear his name being thrown around like a greeting and he knows exactly why. Kyungsoo is not pleased about that. Apparently the other boy's efforts of befriending him has been really apparent. Now because of this lanky tall kid, he is labeled as arrogant and presumptuous. Or some may have thought that he is just misunderstood, since apparently his parentage and family situation is in the light too, due to a certain loudmouth. Kyungsoo eyes at that eager kid again, now talking really really loudly and noisily to his group of friends. 

 

The boy must have thought that anyone and everyone will be his friend and bids his every order because he is nice and people should listen to nice people. Kyungsoo let out a huge wheeze.

 

The next time they met again is at the corridor round the block. Since official lessons are over, the hallway traffic has subsided. Kyungsoo burrows himself into a book that he just borrowed from the school library until he heard a loud call of his name, which is unusual because he is _Do Kyungsoo_. The loud voice has a familiar tone to it and Kyungsoo can just smell who is calling him, and he scrunches his nose at that. He unwillingly looks up from his book (since it is getting to the boring part anyways) to meet eyes with the taller. Wide bored eyes now meeting excited and smiling eyes.

 

"Hi Kyungsoo," The taller spoke for the first time, his deep voice resonated in the clear walkway. Kyungsoo just continues to look at him, clearly ignoring his advances. The taller's smile falters a little bit, and Kyungsoo almost feels bad. Keyword: almost.

 

"Look, I guess I made you feel," Chanyeol or Chanyuel commented, "uncomfortable? My name is Chanyeol by the way, if you didn't realise."

 

"If you want me to stop bothering you, I will, I promise." Chanyeol softens his voice, "But I really want to be your friend, can't you--"

 

Kyungsoo cuts him off with his own voice, which Chanyeol has barely heard since the shorter has never spoken much unless it is life and death. 

 

"I've seen your type around," Kyungsoo spits out, Chanyeol stills, "always thinking that they're saints for being able to understand people like us," A scoff, and a threatening spit.

 

"You knew about my conditions and all, but if you _really knew_ , you will leave me alone. I am not your pity case or an indication that you are like some god who likes everyone regardless of their status or personality." Kyungsoo breathes out, the air now as thick as the fog outside, "I am not nice like you, your highness, so please go on your way blessing other people's lives and stop meddling with my affairs."

 

He took to his heels and walk away.

 

A faint, "Piss off, hypocrite." echoes in the now empty hallway. 

 

Chanyeol stood rooted at the same position. The air now clearing and not as gloomy since the gloom itself has left and turned the corner. A light smile graces his lips as he looks towards the trail that the other has left. 

 

Now, that's something that he wants to chase for.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so if you're someone who reads alot of my stuff you will realise that my kaisoo oneshots are often angsty and glooms and sads, which is what i feel about kaisoo nowadays.
> 
> since kaistal has been exposed and all i no longer feel as excited when i see the kaisoo together because everything just feels kinda fake you know. like it is not as real or makes my cold icy heart flutter as the last time. okay maybe fake is not the word, but do you get what i mean? but chansoo nowadays make me smile alot more since the kaistal/kaisoo ordeal and i realise only chanyeol calls kyungsoo by kyungsoo while others stick to his stage name, D.O. which kinda makes me happy. (i wish i have a stage name too but that's not the point) it shows that they are closer indeed since they are the same age. i mean i have not given up kaisoo yet because im kaisoo trash af and will buy their subunit (if they have one, and please let them have one i promise sm i will give my bank account to you) album or whatever they decided to put out. but you know, just putting it out here that i still have other ships in exo like baekchen bc bff baes ftw and maybe chansoo may come into my life as much as i didnt like the idea like 3 months ago bc i die defending kaisoo.
> 
> now that you have read till this part, please leave a comment and talk to me, like anything!!! im a slave for attention and friends pls send help.


End file.
